


It's Riven's turn

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: This is an alternative for "Night visit".Riven decides that it is time for Sky to stop throwing him out of their room every time he wants to have sex with the princess and who better to help him than Beatrix, his partner in crime.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club), Sky/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's Riven's turn

**Author's Note:**

> This was a petition, I hope you liked it :)

"Is there a compelling reason why you have called me at this time of night to come to your room?" Beatrix asked entering Riven's room just to find out he was at the bathroom.

"I was about to get into bed" The girl complained loudly.

"Actually there is" He replied from the bathroom briefly before adding "Make yourself comfortable while I finish here."

Beatrix raised an eyebrow even knowing the boy couldn't see her and said with slight disgust "You better not be doing what I think you're doing in there, Riven."

The boy laughed in response "You have a very dirty mind for your age, Bea"

She rolled her eyes, she could almost imagine Riven's smile on her head. She took off the jacket she was wearing and sat on the bed making sure her cell phone was silent.

And a few minutes later he came out of the bathroom.

"Great, you're just on time" He said after glancing at the clock on the wall before walking confidently towards her.

"In time for what?" She asked confused. 

she was not used to surprises and she was beginning to get irritated with all the secrecy.

Riven bit his lip, barely suppressing a laugh, obviously amused by the ease with which the air fairy could get irritated.

"Remember when you mentioned that I should get revenge on Sky for kicking me out of our room several times to have sex with Stella?" He said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

She blinked twice, the only reaction he would get from her until he explained fully, because if she was honest she was at a loss at that moment.

And seeing that she would not say anything, he continued “Well, it turns out that an hour ago he sent me a message to tell me to find another place to sleep and I was going to do it until I remembered your words from the other time, but what could be more fun than spoiling the little princess's plans? " He explained grinning widely.

She licked her lower lip, never breaking eye contact with him. "I get it, but what do I have to do with all that?"

Riven who couldn't look more like a child who was planning something he shouldn't do, put pressure on the girl's shoulder, making her fall backwards on the bed and positioned himself on top of her.

“What is better than spoling Stella's plans? Easy, giving blue balls to Sky " The boy declared mischievously. "Everything at the same time"

"Oh" Beatrix said finally understanding what the specialist wanted to do and why he had called her for it.

She was strangely pleased with the way the blue-eyed boy thought and so she pulled him into a kiss that he instantly reciprocated.

Riven outlined Beatrix's mouth with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a moan from the girl before inserting his tongue to explore her mouth.

Their tongues entwined deliciously as Riven's hands freely explored the curves of her body and she buried her fingers in his soft hair.

They both got lost in the moment so when the door of the room opened and Sky walked through the door, they didn't realize it until the boy spoke.

"Riven! Seriously?!" Sky exclaimed turning around immediately, feeling the heat rising to his face.

Stella who was behind him peeked out curiously and then regreted it and covered her eyes in disgust. "God Riven, you could at least close the door"

Riven and Beatrix who had separated upon hearing Sky's voice looked at each other briefly before bursting into laughter.

That made both blondes looked back at them, slightly worried to see something they shouldn't, only to find the two teenagers sitting next to each other.

“Come on Sky, we're not even naked, don't be such a prude. I remind you that I have had to be traumatized several times because of you and the princess here "

Beatrix pressed her lips together, suppressing another laugh at seeing how red Sky's ears were.

"I told you I needed the room today" Sky said, glaring at Riven, purposely avoiding the red-haired girl's eyes.

"Yeah well, it's my room too so if you want to fuck, I hope you don't mind an audience because Bea and I were here before" Riven said putting his arm around the girl's shoulders.

That made Beatrix smiled, a strangely sweet smile and Stella did not understand how the girl could date Riven, a.k.a total disaster, of all the people in Alfea being her so cute.

Until the young girl placed a finger on Riven's chin and pulled him into a kiss without any concern for the presence of the two of them.

Only then could Stella understand why the girl hung out with Riven, they were both very cheeky.

"Come on, Sky. There's no way I'm staying in this room after knowing what those two were planning to do ” Stella said shaking her head and pulling the boy out of the room with her.

Once the door was closed, Beatrix allowed one last kiss on Riven's lips before pulling apart.

"I knew I liked you for a reason, Riven," she stated with a twinkle in her eyes.

Riven's jaw dropped, but he did not want to pay too much attention to the way Beatrix was looking at him, mostly not to get his hopes high, so he kissed her, this time just because he wanted to and not because of a plan.


End file.
